1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a light sensing system configured to determine an amount of ambient light exposure experienced by a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable light sensing devices such as wrist-worn actigraphy devices are known. These devices are frequently used for assessing ambient light levels. Typically, these devices are easily covered by clothing (e.g., sleeves) making the light measurements unreliable for post-processing such as during estimation of a human circadian phase.